cold person
by Lizii Grant Colfer
Summary: Que les dijiera que kurt no es la persona que todos piensan si no una persona fria sin demostrar sentimientos, pero que tal si Blaine llega a su vida para cambiarlo completamente pero le costara conquistar a la persona fria
1. Chapter 1

Cold Person

N/A: Bueno aqui me tienen de nuevo con esta historia nueva. Me encantaria que la leyeran y me dijieran si les gusto

Descripcion:

Kurt Hummel Un excelente Criminólogo, le dicen que es una persona fría al no demostrar alguna sensibilidad con los muertos, mujeres o bebes que lamentablemente ya no tienen vida y fueron acecinados de mal gusto, también porque cuando una persona coquetea con él se da la media vuelta y se retira jamás en su vida a sonreído o eso cree el.

Blaine Anderson un médico forense que es muy buscado por todos los planteles que se encargan de crímenes, el es una persona alegre le encanta convivir cuando una persona le anda coqueteando le sigue pero le acaba de decir que mejor como amigos, lamenta a las personas que tiene que inspeccionar

* * *

-Kurt iremos a comer hoy- pregunto Santana inspeccionando unos papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio

-Sí, ya que no tengo nada que hacer- Respondió Secamente

-Que humor- se dio la media vuelta y se fue

Kurt no le importo y se retiro a su oficina.

-Kurt te llego un nuevo crimen- entro Kitty su secretaria de hace 2 años desde que inicio su carrera- Tome- le da un folder

-Gracias Kitty- Tomo los papeles y los empezó a inspeccionar

-Otra cosa- suspiro- Lo llamo su padre diciéndole que lo necesitaba ver este fin de semana, que le marcara- y sonríe

-Claro gracias por el mensaje, nada mas- pregunto

-No, el doctor con el que trabajaba lo despidieron por un asunto- No término

-Qué asunto- pregunto inmediatamente sin despegar los ojos de los papeles

Kitty suspiro y prosiguió- Se acostó con la mujer de su jefe, entonces lo despidieron, hoy en la mañana tuvo que recoger sus cosas y se retiro- termino

-Muy bien te puedes retirar- se dio la vuelta en la silla giratoria

La rubia cruzo las puertas rápidamente

-Como lo puedes aguantar- levanto la vista y vio que era Santana- Hola- y le sonrió

-Pues me he acostumbrado he trabajo para él desde hace 2 años se me ha hecho una costumbre verlo siempre tan enojado- sonríe

-No es una bonita manera de pasar 2 años con ese monstruo- suspiro

-Y tu, no es bonita amistad- respondió- Lo has aguantado más de 5 años

-Es diferente- suspiro

-En qué manera- se sienta en su escritorio escribiendo en los pégales de notas

-Pues que es amistad y el tuyo es jefe y trabajadora- sonríe

-Para mí es lo mismo, de todas maneras lo tenemos que aguantar-. Se encoje de hombros

-Tienes razón-. Sonríe Santana – Y otra pregunta – se recarga en el escritorio

Solo Kitty hizo un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera mientras ella escribía en la computadora

-Quien es Marley Rose- pregunto

Kitty como respuesta se cayó de su asiento pegándose fuertemente en el brazo; Santana se sorprendió por la actitud de la rubia

-¡Kitty!- se escuchaba como le gritaban

-Tengo que ir- se levanto rápidamente

-Pero oye no me contestaste- repelo rápidamente

-Luego te digo- Y desapareció por las puertas- Si Sr. Hummel- contesto cortes mente

-Háblale al doctor nuevo que voy a tener, porque hay que hacer demasiado trabajo. Y otra cosa llámele a mi padre diciéndole que no lo podre ver este fin será para el próximo, te puedes retirar y buscar al doctor lo necesito Urgente- Kurt le decía las instrucciones mientras pasaba el archivo en la computadora

-Claro y se retiro- al salir se apresuro a llamar al nuevo y pobre trabajante para Kurt Hummel, en eso iba pasando Santana como siempre para molestar un poco

-me dirás- se sentó en el escritorio; Kitty le dio la señal para que se callara y pudiera hablar

"Si buenas tardes con el Dr. Anderson" se escuchaba "Ah, mire tengo un nuevo trabajo para usted se trata de trabajar con Kurt en un caso que le llego en la mañana seria modesto si viniera en este instante" hablaba con Fluidez "Si claro nos vemos" y colgó

-Ya tan rápido encontraron un Dr.- Pregunto Santana impresionada, solo Kitty asintió –Estoy impresionada Wilde- sonrió la ojiverde solo le pego en el hombro para proseguir en su trabajo

Blaine estaba exhausto, pero le encantaba si trabajo su padre estaba orgulloso de él, hace 2 años murió y su madre hace 3 meses se siente triste pero prosiguió con su vida, lo único que le falta es amor, hace mucho tiempo que no tiene por estar ocupado por su trabajo pero en verdad necesita alguien que lo acaricie y lo abrace y que este con él en malos momentos.

-Blaine- Marley le interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Que paso Rose.- sonrió

-Una llamada de las empresas más importantes en crímenes-Rápidamente Blaine se paro y contestó

"Si el habla" respondió "Si claro no hay problema nos vemos adiós" y colgó con una sonrisa

-¿Blaine?- pregunto preocupada

-Kurt Hummel me quiere para que trabaje con el que emoción.- sonríe y empieza a recoger las cosas- Nos vemos cualquier cosa márcame por favor- y con esto se retiro

-Claro señor- sonríe y se va a su escritorio

Blaine llego a la compañía Hummel casos resueltos, entro emocionado por su trabajo en una empresa tan grande como esta. Por un caso se andan llevando mas del diez mil millones de dólares, y no todos entran solo los mas especializados pero no tienen tantos empleados como pensó; claro era un edificio grande pero cada piso era una especialidad, lo cual le impresiono.

-Blaine Anderson- le llamo una dulce voz y volteo- Mucho gusto soy Kitty Wilde la secretaria del Sr. Hummel, pase conmigo- sonríe y se dirige al elevador- Muy bien mientras subimos le explico, aquí tenemos una manera de trabajo algo….Extravagante, no lo digo por las instalaciones más bien como nos movemos, el caso es de que no se toleran demoras de 1 minuto, cuando vayas a comer hay un comedor gigante el 7mo piso, para que no haya que salir y tal vez una demora haya, tenga- le entrega unos papeles- su trabajo es estar con el Sr. Hummel la mayoría del tiempo por lo cual debe de tener todas la cosas que le vaya dando, otra cosa seré su mano derecha con alguna cosa que se le ofrezca- le sonríe cuando el elevador se para en el noveno piso- aquí estamos esta es su juguetería- sonríe y hace que pase Blaine- Bien, tenemos todo tipo de tecnología, la más avanzada de hecho, aquí puede moverse a su gusto por si ve- le muestra el gran espacio- aquí solo hay 2 doctores mas y usted lo cual es suficiente espacio este es para 100 doctores, los cuales aun no solicitamos y no lo haremos- sonríe- bien lo dejo para que se instale por acá será su espacio de trabajo-lo guía a una gran mesa.- Nos vemos arriba en el último piso donde lo estará esperando ansioso Hummel- se iba a retirar- Otra cosa el Sr. Hummel no tolera que sean abiertos por decirlo, nada mas no le diga que es Gay, Judío o negro- Sonríe

-Porque es homofóbico- se ofendió

-Para nada el también es Gay, pero como le dije es la personas más fría que puede conocer- se retira en el elevador- No se tarde.- dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas

Si iba a ser duro trabajar ahí.

* * *

Me dicen que les parecio Siiiiiii


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulos 2

N/A: **_Bueno se que es medio cortito pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo para escribir ya que el dia de mañana Osea Domingo 24-11-10 seran un concurso de Baile y me toca bailar... a si que espero que les encante el cap y ENJOY_**

* * *

Capitulo 2  
Blaine se instalo en su mesa que tenía sus aparatos con los que va a trabajar para después tomar de nuevo el elevador y encontrarse de nuevo con la rubia con papeles en la mano y ¿Gel? Y un ¿cepillo?  
-Tardaste- le dio los papeles en la mano  
Mientras el moreno caminaba Kitty le echaba y echaba plastas de Gel mientras los peinaba con el cepillo de lado; lo que le sorprendió era la rapidez pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la puerta con una bata blanca de Doctor y se peinado y un poco de loción.  
Al terminar de arreglarlo lo avienta hacia las puertas donde estaría su próximo Jefe  
-Quien eres- pregunto un señor de eso de 23 años se le calculaba, piel fina que parecía porcelana y la tenía tan blanca que juraría que vería lo que hay detrás del, sus ojos como mares y océanos acechando por llegar a la orilla y sus labios, aquellos labios rosas que piden ser mordidos, o chupados según sea la ocasión.  
-Blaine Anderson- retomo sus pensamientos.- Fui solicitado para trabajar con usted- sonrió  
-Ok- tenia mirada seria y suspiro.- bien, por lo que veo ya sabes de qué se trata- no cambiaba la mirada seria, sin emoción. – Nos vamos en 10 minutos, habla con Kitty para que sepas todo- se agarro la cabeza con las manos.-te puedes retirar  
Blaine se levanto de la silla asintiendo y sin hablar, al igual que todos saliendo rápidamente  
-Siéntate- le ordeno Kitty  
Inmediatamente Blaine obedeció y se sentó la silla delante de ella  
-ok tu acompañaras a Kurt en la misma Limusina, llegara en 10 minutos- revisaba en su computadora- ok el caso el que se lleva-suspiro- asesinato de 2 niñas de 9 años y de un señor que al parecer iba una distancia mas atrás, tu trabajo es saber cómo murieron y a qué hora y si fue arma que tipo de arma fue- termino recargándose en la silla  
No- respondió  
Bien- sonrió ahora vete ya está la limusina, debes de estar primero que el Jefe- lo corrió de la silla para que se fuera y entro a la oficina de Kurt- Sr. Su limusina está afuera esperándolo junto al nuevo doctor- sonrío  
-bien- recogió su portafolio y se encamino a la salida  
-Otra cosa el señor Smythe le marco de nuevo- le dio un papel  
-dígale que vaya a mi casa a las 8 por favor- y se retiro en el elevado  
-Si- y se fue a su escritorio

Blaine esperaba al chico que cabellos castaños que bajara y se subiera al carro, a los pocos minutos ya estaba afuera evitando a la ¿prensa? Ha claro como es famoso por resolver cada caso más difícil, seguramente se quieren enterar del nuevo caso.  
Kurt llego al carro y se subió seguido por Blaine y cuando se subieron arranco el carro  
-A sí que es feo- Blaine rompió el silencio  
-Que- frunció el ceño  
-Ver a gente asesinada- respondió a Blaine como si fuero lo más normal del mundo  
-No- respondió- me da igual ya están muertos  
Blaine abrió los ojos como platos y ya no hablo; el camino transcurrió en puro silencio pero un silencio incomodo, al llegar al destino ambos se bajaron del carro y se fueron directamente a la escena del crimen.  
-Bien que paso- pregunto Kurt  
-Licenciado Kurt-. Un chico de cabellos castaños al igual que Kurt un poco más alto y con cara de suricato hipócrita saludo muy, pero muy amablemente- Pues nada, marcaron de eso de las 10:00 am informándonos sobre el acto y que se habían encontrado- sonrío sin notar la presencia de Blaine- Oh y quien es el que te acompaña- lo miro de arriba y abajo con mirada desaprobatoria  
-Soy Blaine Anderson- se presento solo- y soy el nuevo doctor  
-No me digas que este payaso es el doctor que contrataste- dijo con enojo que Blaine le molesto  
-Kitty dijo que era bueno y me ayudaría- inspecciono a los cuerpos dando órdenes para que se lo llevaran  
-esa Rubia la matare- dijo dando una rabieta  
-Cálmate Kitty es la única que me aguanta y en la que puedo confiar- contesto furiosamente  
Cuando Sebastián iba a responder el teléfono sonó e inmediatamente contesto  
"Si" saludo "Oh, claro dile que lo veré a esa hora" y regreso con una sonrisa  
-Cambio lo dicho, amo esa mujer- termino sonriendo  
Kurt como respuesta rodo los ojos y se fue a la limusina con Blaine que parecía Fantasma sobre la conversación; ambos se dirigieron al edificio de Hummel en pleno silencio al igual que subieron y se encerraron en sus respectivas Oficinas. Lo que dejo a Kitty sorprendida y mas por…

* * *

Quien sera por la que se sorprendio Kitty amo esa mujer Okis... nos leemos a la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Después de que ambos se metieran a respectivas oficinas tanto como ella y Santana se quedaron sorprendidas y se encogieron de hombros; Kurt inmediatamente llamo a la ojiverde que ella inmediatamente estaba ya estaba en la oficina del licenciado

-Dígame- hablo dulcemente

-Hable a mi carro y tráigame un ramo de flores en este instante- casi dijo gritando

-Claro señor- y se retiro

Kitty ordeno todo lo que le mando Kurt y a los 5 minutos ya estaba para que se pudiera retirar

-No estoy para nadie entendido- y se fue

En ese instante que Kurt se fue Santana se acerco y comenzó a hablar

-Todavía no es fecha- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-A la mejor tuvo día pesado- veía por las puertas que se había marchado

-No lo creo, porque si fue mal día, no hubiera azotado la puerta o ya no regresa- dio su punto

-En eso tienes razón- se quedo pensando.- Como sea hay que trabajar porque va a llegar Kurt y no quiero que nos vea así.- Sonrió

Kurt en el camino estaba pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo con el. Bajo del carro y se encamino al panteón, ya estaba cayendo Diciembre a si que ya estaba nevando. Se encamino a la lapida donde decía.

"**_Aquí descansa Futuro marido y amado Novio"_**

**_Adam Crawford_**

**_R.I.P _**

**_25-Diciembre-2010_**

Y abajo decía

**_Acompañado por Elizabeth Hummel_**

**_Que lo acompaña en su asombroso hogar_**

**_30-Enero-1998_**

Kurt acariciaba las palabras sobre el cemento que se estaban cubriendo por la brizna de la nieve y empezó a hablar

-Hey- sonrió –se que no es navidad para visitarte pero quiero comentar que se que quieres que sea feliz pero no puedo me faltas tú- se limpio la lagrima- intento buscar mi felicidad pero no puedo ya soy seco como una roca. Tú eras el que me mantenía pies en la tierra- sollozo- No me quiero enamorar de alguien porque tengo miedo a que te enojes con migo.- termino llorando

Una sombra apareció en la niebla y levanto a Kurt

-Vamos Kurt hace frio- y le colgó un abrigo

-¿Kitty?- pregunto

-Si vamos te vas a refriar- le sonríe y ambos se van al Bora GLI un poco convencional para kurt pero amaba ese carro

La rubia le dio la dirección al chofer para que los llevara a la casa del castaño y se calentara un poco

-Ten- le extendió una taza

-Que es- la vio raro

-Oh, es Té de Tila, tómatelo te hace bien- le giña el ojo y se sienta al lado de este lo cual el castaño recargo su cabeza y hablo

-Alguna vez sentiste que estas engañando a una persona aunque ya no este- Hablo Kurt con la cabeza recargada en Kitty

-No, porque dices eso- frunció el ceño

-Sabes guardar un secreto- pregunto

-No- sonrió

Kurt la vio con pocos amigos y la fulmino

-Es broma, claro que se guardarlos más por el jefe que tengo- sonrió

-Bien-

Sebastián estaba exasperado, Kurt dijo que iba a llegar a las 8:00 y son 8:10 él nunca llega tarde y eso le ponía de mal humor

-Voy a llamarlo- marcaba el numero del castaño con ansias y contestaron

"Bueno" una voz muy femenina a comparación de Kurt "Si con Kurt" respondió Sebastián "No, y por el momento no se encuentra" y colgó

Sebastián eso lo enfureció y nadie lo enfurecía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Al terminar la llamada Kitty se sentó al lado de Kurt y pregunto

-Y cuando supiste- frunció el ceño

-No lo sé, solo lo supe- sonríe

-Te ayudare- sonríe

-Que- se sorprendió- Pero creo que no, además como sobremos

-Fácil, me convierto en su amiga que será aquí a mañana y poco a poco le preguntare- Sonríe

-ok- le regresa la sonrisa

-O dios- se sorprendió

-Que- se espanto

-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír y en verdad eres guapo- le guía el ojo

-Cállate Wilde- la empuja

-Solo decía- reía

-Y cuando pones el plan en marcha- se pregunto tomando un poco de su taza

-En cuanto antes- sonrió

-bien vámonos porque es tarde y necesito hacer el caso que me trajeron-

-Entonces serás la misma persona fría del que todos conocen- pregunto

-Sí, pero tú eres la única que sabe quien me puede hacer sonreír- le dio una risa de lado

-Eres el mejor Hummel, y mereces lo mejor- se abalanzo sobre el

-Tu igual Wilde- le regreso el abrazo

Los dos se encaminaron a las oficinas, Kurt de nuevo tenía esa expresión fría que todos conocían, y se encamino a su oficina sin más rodeos

Mientras Kitty se encaminaba a las oficinas del Señor Anderson para invitarle un café

-Hey Quieres ir por un café, no acepto no- hablo Kitty saliendo del ascensor

-No sé, si no nos deja el licenciado- pregunto

-Ya veré como nos escapamos- sonríe

-Bien, solo deja guardar estos archivos y nos vamos- Blaine acomodaba papeles en folders para regresar a revisarlos, se cambio la bata de doctor por una abrigo para el frio y se fueron

Ambos se encaminaron a The Lima Bean, una cafetería que estaba cerca de la empresa. Se ordenaron cada uno su café favorito y se fueron a sentar en la mesa más lejana de toda la cafetería

-Entonces dime que te interesa- tomo un sorbo de café

-De que aspecto- pregunto

-Am obvio de pareja que más- le guiño el ojo

-Pues absolutamente los hombres, digo no menosprecio tu belleza, pero hay alguien que me encanta y no se compara con nadie- sonríe

-Uy, se puede saber quién es- mueve las cejas

-No sé si decirlo, me da vergüenza- voltea a otro lado

-Ya dime, se guardar secretos, si tú me dices yo te digo- sonríe

-Bien- hace una pausa.- Me encanta Kurt, desde que lo vi hace 1 año en las revistas, me enamore, algo me cautivaba de él y no sabía que- se detuvo.- Por favor no le digas

-Claro que no le diré, boca cerrada- fingió que su boca era un cierre

-Entonces dime tu secreto –Sonrió

-No se te olvida nada verdad- sonríe

-No, a si que cuéntame- sonríe y pone toda la atención a la rubia

- Soy Lesbiana….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Que- Blaine escupió su café

-Si- sonríe tímidamente

-pero te ves tan heterosexual- la ve

-Sí, me he acostado con demasiados hombres-toma un sorbo- pero me di cuenta que lo mío no eran los Penes- se encoje de hombros

Blaine levanto las cejas con el cinismo de Kitty-bueno cuando te diste cuenta- pregunto

-Pues cuando tuve sexo con una chica, solo para experimentar- se encoje de hombros- a si que me di cuenta que me encantas las partes femeninas- le guiña el ojo

-Ok, mucha información- alza las manos en forma de rendición el moreno

-Bueno, tenemos que poner plan en marcha.- Se recarga en su asiento

-que plan-pregunta confundida

-Plan, que vamos hacer para conquistar a Hummel-Sonríe

-enserio me vas a ayudar- pregunto entusiasmado

-Claro, quiero ver a Hummel Sonreír- Da media sonrisa

-Ok, mejor regresemos si no el licenciado nos va a regañar- se ríe

-Si vamos- se paró de la silla

Ambos se fueron a las oficinas a sus respectivos planteles; Al llegar Kitty vio la mara cara que traía Santana y dirigiendo la mirada a las puertas que detrás de ellas estaba el señor Hummel pero al parecer había alguien más…

Kitty le envió la seña a Santana para que le digiera quien estaba acompañando a Kurt, ella dio la señal con la S con la mano e inmediatamente Kitty supo Sebastián alias Suricato, la rubia rodo los ojos y se tapo la cara de desesperación

-Kurt porque no me contestaste- le pregunto amablemente

-No me sentía bien- respondió seco

-Bueno me vas a recompensar lo que me debes- se recargo en el escritorio cerca de la cara de Hummel

-Claro porque no- respondió

-Bien a las 8:00 como siempre- le dio un beso casto en los labios y se retiro

-Hola cabeza de pelota- le dio un saludo a Kitty

-Suricato no recuerdo su apeido- sonríe hipócritamente

El castaño solo se retiro sin más ni menos.

-Wilde.- la llamaron en la oficina de Kurt

-SI dígame- entro rápidamente

-Voy con el doctor Blaine, si me necesita llámeme- y se retira

-Si señor- y se sentó en su escritorio con una sonrisa

Kurt se encontraba en el elevador y con las manos sudándoles; unos recuerdos les vino a la cabeza

~Flashback~

Kurt se encontraba en su aniversario con Adam; se encontraba en la entrada de aquel restaurante que estaba totalmente vacio por la reservación que había hecho Adam

-Señor Hummel-pregunto el de la entrada

-Si.- Respondió

-Pase usted - le abrió la puerta

-Gracias- y se adentro al gran restaurante, particularmente conocido por su primer cita

-Llegaste- le sonrió

-Si.- Le da un casto beso

La noche transcurrió en besos y cariños, risas y recuerdos, dulces recuerdos

-A sí que Hummel- saco una pequeña cajita en su saco – Recuerdo nuestra primera cita, usted estaba demasiado nervioso, sudabas por todas partes- El castaño se sonrojo por el recuerdo- tomaste 6 vasos de agua y no parabas de comer- el rubio se rio- desde ahí me di cuenta que eras para mí y que nunca te soltaría- se inclina Adam hacia Kurt.- Y quiero pasar más tiempo con esa persona, a si que Kurt Hummel Te casarías conmigo-…

~Fin del Flashback~

El tonito del elevador lo saco de su trance y se limpio la lágrima que no sabía a qué hora se había resbalado por su mejilla.

-Blaine- observo al muchacho que estaba revisando unas cosas en el telescopio

-Licenciado- se caí de su silla- auch- se escucho

Kurt rápidamente fue a ver si Blaine estaba Bien y le ayudo a pararse

-Este bien- pregunto Kurt

-Si solo fue un golpe en la cabeza- se la sobo

-oh dios- su cara era de ¿preocupación?

-¿Qué paso?- se sorprendió

-Estas sangrando- le agarro la sangre que caía de su nariz

Blaine se quedó sorprendido de nuevo por la sangre que resbalaba de su nariz

-A ver- regreso con un papel de baño con un poco de algodón-Si te lastimaste- le limpiaba

Blaine se quedó contemplando el perfecto rostro de Kurt buscando esos ojos azules intensos; Blaine como inercia agarro el rostro de kurt y lo levantó lentamente para que quedaran viéndose fijamente, Blaine desvió la mirada de los ojos de Kurt directo a sus labios y los fue juntando poco a poco hasta que…

El teléfono de Kurt los interrumpió y contestó

"Si bueno" contesto "Ah sí claro" se pego suavemente la frente "Lo siento se me hizo tarde voy para allá"

-Lo siento- regreso a su expresión fría –Mañana vemos el caso- se quito las arrugas invisibles de su ropa y se retiro

Blaine estaba confundido, no le había puesto un pero cuando lo iba a besar… Quien sabe que secretos hay detrás de él y los descubrirá

Kurt estaba atónito iba a besar a Blaine, no puede ser posible; cuando la puerta se abrió salió rápidamente del, y cuando paso por el escritorio de Kitty la llamo con señas de las manos, Kitty inmediatamente se apresuro a seguir a su jefe a su oficina

-Que alarmada Kitty

-Me iba a se hacía aire con las manos

casi gritaba de la emoción

-Sí, pero mi teléfono nos interrumpió- se di soluciono

-Quien te confundida

Kurt desvió la mirada y busco algo en donde esconderse

-Kurt, conté dio una advertencia

-Sebmasdjaiosj- tartamudeo

-Quien- pregunto molesta

-Sebastiá por decir

-Ahora si te mato-. Y correteo a Kurt en su oficina


	6. Chapter 6

_**ok ok aquí me tienen con la actualización de este FIC... un aviso jaja a si me acorde, las canciones que estan en el capitulo son las siguientes, QUE HAGO YO de ha-ash y la segunda es la de Shakira de TE REGALO ambas son hermosas por si las quieren reproducir mientras esta el capitulo Enjoy**_

* * *

Capitulo 6

Kurt después de la visita con Sebastián se fue a su casa y se acostó sin saber nada más; al día siguiente se paro y se preparo para su trabajo.

Kitty llego saludo a Santana y prosiguió con su trabajo, al ver que Blaine había llegado lo siguió al elevador y presiono el botón para subir

-Me entere.- hablo Kitty primero

-Me imagino.- suspiro.- me siento como un imbécil.- se tapo la cara

-Vamos esta noche es el aniversario de la empresa.- le sonrió.- será divertido

-Ok creo que iré.- se oyó el sonido del elevador avisando su llegada

-Nos veremos ahí.- le guiño el ojo antes de que se cerraran las puertas

Blaine se puso a investigar las cosas que tenía pendientes y nunca noto la presencia del castaño que lo observaba mientras trabajaba hasta que se acerco y por lógica razón respiro

-Que haces.- preguntó demasiado cerca

El moreno se sobresalto y sonrió al castaño.- Veo.- le responde

-Qué vez.-pregunta algo tranquilo, por primera vez no había tensión porque kurt era muy frio y no quiso abrirse con nadie excepto Santana y Kitty

-Oh, bien.- suspira.- en la noche en mi casa seguiremos revisando eso si.- y casi se retiraba por no ser Blaine

-Hoy no es el aniversario de la empresa, tu empresa.- pregunto

-Quieres o no.- y cerró las puertas del elevador

Blaine se quedo confundido y mejor siguió trabajando

El día transcurrió normal y común Kurt como siempre frio como el hielo Santana sacando que quicios a Kitty y Blaine el encerrado en su laboratorio. El reloj marco las 9:00 que era la hora de salida, pero esta vez no, el piso 12 guardado exclusivamente para las fiestas de la empresa, cualquier tipo, ahí había grandes cantidades de comida y bebida una enorme pista de baile y no podría faltar un grandísimo escenario con batería y 2 guitarras una de ellas era eléctrica y la otra una simple guitarra y a un costado del enorme escenario había un piano.

-Blaine estás listo.- subió la rubia con su pelo peinado con gruesos rizos y sus labios pintados de un intenso color rojo

-Lo siento tengo que ver a Kurt esta noche por lo del caso.- se disculpo el morocho

-Lo sé- contesto la rubia agarrando el brazo de Blaine

-Entonces donde me llevas.- pregunto

-Arriba nadie se pierde la iniciación de la fiesta- le sonríe para entrar al fabuloso vestíbulo ya preparado con la gente bailando en la pista de baile

-A qué hora comenzó.-pregunto extrañado

- A las 7:00.- sonrió

-Y como le llamas iniciación si ya empezó.- enarco la ceja

-Ah eso, pues es simple, es la iniciación del karaoke y Kurt por nada del mundo se lo pierde.-sonreía orgullosamente

-Bien me quedo hasta que el jefe se valla.-le manda una sonrisa

-Ok.- se pone enfrente de Blaine y le susurro algo en su oído.-Bien me despido es mi turno de abrir el karaoke.- y se retiro

Blaine se quedo parado ahí como estúpido sin decir más y se dio cuenta que había una pequeña cantina en una de las esquinas quedando enfrente del escenario; se encamino a la pequeña pero algo extensa, y muy cómoda cantina y se pidió un Whisky sin roca y vio al escenario viendo como subía la pequeña rubia para agarrar el micrófono y empezó hablar.

-Bienvenidos.- grito y se escucharon aplausos.-Bien aquí estamos por el decimo aniversario de Kurt Hummel casos resueltos.-y todos gritaban.-bien a sí que aquí estamos para celebrar este aniversario, a si que vamos abrir el karaoke, a si que necesito a mi compañera, Santana ven aquí.-y se fue directo al piano esperando a Santana, cuando la morena llegó empezó a tocar y a cantar

**_Entraste como un rayo de luz _****_  
Como un aire encantador  
Liberaste con tu hechizo  
A mi recluso corazón _**

La rubia empezó a cantar delicadamente cada palabra.

**_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas _****_  
Creí en tu intención  
No pensé que fuese un engaño  
Ni una mentira tu amor_**

Santana le siguió cantando la siguiente estofa, Blaine estaba observando ambas chicas en el escenario cantando perfectamente, en eso se encuentra a Kurt mirándolas con una pequeña sonrisa.

**_Me dices que te está llamando _****_  
Te vas sin un adiós _**

Al terminar en cantar Kitty esa estrofa Santana le siguió mientras Blaine quedaba fijo en el castaño**_  
_**

**_Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos _****_  
Dime qué hago yo_**

Santana se unieron al coro sola, los ojos azules voltearon a ver los ojos de miel que tanto anhelaba.

**_Que hago con mis labios _****_  
Si me ruegan tus besos  
Que hago con mis manos  
Cuando suplican tu regreso_**

Y la pequeña rubia se le unió en él solo.

**_Que hago con mis noches _****_  
Que hago con mis días  
Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
Dime qué hago yo_**

Ambos se quedaron viéndose cada estrofa les llegaba y el castaño soltó una lagrima, pero nunca aparto la vista del moreno; mientras Kitty seguía cantando

**_Hablamos solo cuando puedes _****_  
Te abrazo al esconder  
Que no haría para tenerte  
A mi lado al amanecer_**

Era la escena más conmovedora, una canción perfecta en el fondo mientras que Blaine se armo de coraje y se paró a invitar a bailar a kurt.

-Me permite esta pieza.- estiro la mano, que inmediatamente Kurt la cogió y se fueron a la pista junto a varias parejas

Santana canto la siguiente estrofa observando la escena con una pequeña sonrisa

**_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide _****_  
Que antes de ti no era igual  
Antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido  
Antes de ti no sabía amar_**

Se encontraban bailando el pista de baile, el pelinegro estaba sosteniendo las caderas del castaño y este tenía los brazos alrededor de él y con su rostro escondido en su cuello.

Ambas chicas empezaron a cantar con más fuerza.

**_Que hago con mis labios _****_  
Si me ruegan tus besos  
Que hago con mis manos  
Cuando suplican tu regreso  
Que hago con mis noches  
Que hago con mis días  
Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
Dime qué hago yo_**

Kitty hacia unos sonidos magníficos con su voz mientras se acercaba la otra estrofa

**_Que hago con mis labios _****_  
Si me ruegan tus besos  
Que hago con mis manos  
Cuando suplican tu regreso  
Que hago con mis noches  
Que hago con mis días  
Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
Dime qué hago yo…_**

Al terminar la canción las chicas se pararon y se inclinaron ante el público.

-Wow que noche.- sonrió Kitty.-espero que sigan disfrutando porque hay más.- se bajo del escenario y prosiguió cantando un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes y medio alto.

-Es hora de irnos.-Kurt se separo de Blaine cuidadosamente

-Si eso creo.- y siguió a Kurt en la salida

Ambos se encontraban en el sofá de la casa del castaño.

-Saldré un rato al balcón.-se salió de la habitación directo al balcón que daba la vista en los edificios.

Era su oportunidad, de decirle lo que siente por él era tiempo de declararle lo que sentía por él; se paro de su lugar y fue directamente con Kurt

-Bien, la noche está por terminar.- hablo Santana.-Pero no nos podemos ir sin antes la balada de la rubia querida por todos.-hizo un ademan.-Con ustedes Kitty Wilde.-mientras aplaudía se alejaba del escenario.

-Gracias, Santana por la magnífica presentación.-agarro la guitarra y un banco para que se sentara y se acomodo el micrófono para comenzar.-Bien la canción es para los que están enamorados pero no lo saben expresar a si que esto es para ustedes.

Empezó a tocar los primeros acordes para que la banda la acompañara.

**_Te regalo mi cintura _****_  
y mis labios para cuando quieras besar aaa...  
te regalo mi locura aa.  
y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya  
mis zapatos desteñidos  
el diario en el que escribo  
te doy hasta mis suspiros pero te vayas más_**

Blaine agarro la cintura de Kurt para que volteara y se quedaran viendo por minutos, antes de tomar posición de los labios del castaño y se fundieran en el beso perfecto.

**_Porque eres tu mi sol _****_  
la fe con que vivo  
la potencia de mi voz  
los pies con que camino  
eres tu amor  
mis ganas de reír  
el adiós que no sabré decir  
por que nunca podre vivir sin ti..._**

Se besaban y no se separaron, buscaron el cuarto del castaño para que este colocara el ojiazul sobre ella y el posicionándose sobre el empezando a repartir besos sobre la cara de este.

**_Si algún día decidieras _****_  
alejarte nuevamente de aquí aaa...  
cerraría cada puerta aaa..  
Para que nunca pudieras salir  
te regalo mi silencio  
te regalo mi nariz  
yo te doy hasta mis huesos pero quédate aquí…_**

Empezó a quitarle la camisa que traía cuidadosamente repitiendo la acción con el mismo y los pantalones no existían, solo ellos en bóxers tapando todo su resplandor.

**_Porque eres tu mi sol _****_  
la fe con que vivo  
la potencia de mi voz  
los pies con que camino  
eres tu amor  
mis ganas de reír  
el adiós que no sabré decir  
por qué nunca podre vivir  
sin ti…_**

Kitty termino su interpretación y se bajo con una lagrima en los ojos.

-Hey, que pasa.-pregunto preocupada Santana

-Nada, solo, luego te cuento.-y se salió de ahí

En la habitación de Kurt se escuchaban jadeos, gemidos acompañados por carisias y besos.

-Blaine te necesito.- susurro el castaño

-En donde.-respondió.-dime donde Kurt

-Dentro de mí.-Gimió sus palabras

Blaine al escuchar eso se puso más duro, si se podía; busco un botecito de lubricante, colocó un poco en la entrada de Kurt y en sus dedos, sin avisar tenia el primer dedo dentro de kurt.

Kurt grito de sorpresa acostumbrándose al dedo del moreno, cuando se estaba acostumbrando sintió otro dedo y poco a poco fue el habito hasta que estaba demasiado dilatado. Blaine saco sus dedos que al hacer esta acción Kurt gruño.

-Estás listo.-se acomodo en la entrada de Kurt y empezó a colocar su miembro y empujando cuidadosamente su miembro dentro de este, Kurt agarro la sabana aferrándose a ella, Blaine le agarro las manos y las entrelazo.-Nada va a pasar, lo prometo.-beso los labios de este y empezó a embestir primero lento después se convirtieron en salvajes embestidas corriéndose dentro del y el castaño sobre los dos.

-Me tengo que ir.-termino por decir encima del castaño

-No, quédate conmigo.-le susurro.

-Ok.-se salió en el interior del ojiazul y se acostó al lado de este.-Por siempre me quedare.-esto último lo dijo antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

_**Que les pareció a mi fue orgasmo y eso que lo escribí... respecto con mis historias pam pam... estas seran ya actualizadas hare mi calendario para actualizar cada una por semana... nos vemos en la proxima (si quieren que un fic sea actualizado solo díganme)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bueno perdon por tardar pero tuve que hacer coshas jajaja ok no disfruten_**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Blaine se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro; abrió los ojos poco apoco, pidiendo que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no fuera un sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que el castaño estaba al lado suyo destapado de las caderas para arriba y ver su abdomen perfectamente tonificado.

A los pocos minutos el teléfono del castaño empezó a sonar y hizo que este se despertara y contestara.

"Si bueno" respondió todavía adormilado, al escuchar la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono se levanto rápidamente de la cama y fue por sus pantalones "Voy para alla"

Cuando Blaine iba a preguntar algo; al ver la expresión del castaño otra vez fría no pregunto nada y mejor vio como se retiro sin alguna palabra.

Kurt se apresuro a llegar a la oficina e ir directo con Kitty.

-Qué diablos paso.-grito enojado

-No lo sabemos lo encontramos a las 10:00.-respondio la ojiverde con los ojos hinchados

-Como lo encontraron.-pregunto

-Pues, marco diciendo que estaba aquí en los ángeles y que si podíamos pasar por el.-suspiro tratando de alejar los sollozos.-ordene la limusina y yo me subí para acompañarlo claro.-cerro los ojos con fuerza.-cuando estábamos afuera del hotel, pero al ver que no contestaba me subí para ver si seguía en su habitación. Le pedí a una mucama en que habitación estaba me aviso que estaba en el 5° piso habitación 526, subí enseguida, al ver la puerta abierta me empecé a preocupar, me adentre a la habitación, al no verlo por ningún lado me fui directo al baño y ahí estaba.-ya no aguanto más y empezó a llorar con fuerza.-Lo siento Kurt.

-Donde esta.-respondió Kurt secamente

-Sigue estando ahí.-suspiro.-nada más revisan bien la habitación y lo traen para la autopsia.-bajo la mirada la rubia.

-Bien.-dicho esto Kurt se fue a su oficina y se encerró

Kitty se inundo en su silla enterrando su cara entre las palmas de las manos evitando los sollozos.

-Mal día.-interrumpió una dulce voz

-No.-trato de sonreír.-espera aquí tengo que ir a algún lugar.-se levanto de su asiento y se encamino al escritorio de Santana

-Bueno parece que el Hobbit al fin de acabo se digno a aparecer.-decía Santana con poco animo

-Cállate.-suspiró.-no se qué hacer.-empezó a llorar

-Hey tranquila.-se le acerco para abrazarla.-Todo estará bien.-empezó a sobarle la espalda a Kitty.-Kurt lo superara, ya verás.-sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé pero él era otro papa para mí lo sabes, el fue mi apoyo después de mis papas.-no termino porque otra vez el llanto la interrumpió.

-Shh, lo superaremos juntas si.-separo a la rubia para verle el rostro

Solo esta asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine entro a la oficina, pero no al ver a la rubia en su escritorio y en su lugar ver a Marley con la mirada fulminante hacia el escritorio de Santana.

-Marley.-pregunto preocupado.-Que haces aquí.

-Kitty me llamo, pero al ver ella tiene mejor compañía.-volteo a ver nuevamente hacia Santana consolando a Kitty.

-Ok.-sonrió y se encamino hacia las secretarias.-Que paso.-preguntó Blaine más preocupado al verlas llorando

-Es burt.-contesto Santana.-lo mataron.

* * *

_**No me maten encerio :'(**_


End file.
